Wastegate valve devices for supercharging devices, in particular for exhaust gas turbochargers, have been known from the prior art for a long time. They are used to regulate the power of the associated supercharging device and are usually arranged on a turbine side of the supercharging device to open and close a bypass that bypasses a turbine or turbine wheel of the supercharging device. Such a wastegate valve device usually has a valve disc that is connected by means of a drive train to an actuator device, which can move the disc between an open position and a closed position. In this case the constituents of the wastegate valve device have a play relative to each other for production and assembly reasons. When the wastegate valve device is in the closed position, the valve disc sits on an associated valve seat, which is usually formed or arranged in a turbine housing of the supercharging device. When the wastegate valve device is in the open position, the valve disc lifts from the valve seat, so vibrations caused by operation, in particular of the valve disc, can occur, which can result in damage to the wastegate valve device, in particular to the drive train, and also in undesirable noise. Such vibrations occur in particular if the valve disc is opened during partial loading of an associated machine, in particular internal combustion engine, which is possible for example by means of electrically operated actuator devices.